


The Futa Porn Party Trap, Pt. 1 (FF4F)

by Scriptdoctornick



Series: The Futa Porn Party Trap (FF4F) [1]
Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptdoctornick/pseuds/Scriptdoctornick
Summary: [FF4F] The Futas’ Porn Party Trap [Script Offer] [FDom] 2 [Futa] girls catch you watching futa [Porn] at their house [Party] and offer their [Cocks] [Blowjobs] [Restraints] [Light Humiliation] [Name-Calling] mentions of [Rape] and [Blackmail] but really it’s [Consensual]Synopsis: Two futa girls throw a porn-themed house party, with each room playing a certain genre—all of which is an elaborate trap to see who might linger in the futa-themed room on the top floor, so when they catch the listener finally emerging from a long viewing of that room, they immediately pounce.
Series: The Futa Porn Party Trap (FF4F) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205222





	The Futa Porn Party Trap, Pt. 1 (FF4F)

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> [Directions]
> 
> {Optional sound effects}

(Optional) {Sound effect: distant chatter & other party noises}

(Optional) {Sound effect: door opening}

Rebecca: [mischievously:] “Well, look who finally emerged.”

Nikki: [laughing and embarrassed for the listener] “Hey! Let her be.” [Then, to the listener:] “Sorry about that. We weren’t just lurking out here in the hall.”

Rebecca: “Says you.”

Nikki: [Laughing again] “Shut up!” [Then, to the listener:] “We just needed a break from downstairs.”

Rebecca: “From all that ... stimulation.”

Nikki: “Right? The party only started like, what, a couple of hours ago, and my brain is already fried from all this nonstop porn.”

Rebecca: “Pretty cool house party, though, huh? Porn playing in every room . . .” 

Nikki: “And different rooms for different ... quirks.”

Rebecca: “We thought that would make a nice icebreaker for everyone.”

Nikki: “Well, more of a timesaver, really. I mean, say what you want, but most people only come to parties like these looking for someone to hook up with.”

Rebecca: “And praying to God that whoever they find is totally into the same kinks.”

Nikki: “Right? Like, you could go to a hundred parties and chat up a hundred people at each one, but there’s still never an opportune moment to just come right out and say, Hey, my name’s Nikki, and just once I’d like to, oh, I don’t know, spend a whole night on my knees in front of a gloryhole sucking cock after cock after cock.” [Laughing] “My name’s Nikki, by the way.”

Rebecca: “And I’m Rebecca.”

Nikki: [Mockingly:] “The Beckster.”

Rebecca: [Crossly:] “Call me that again and I’ll drop you.”

Nikki: [Laughing, then, to the listener:] “This is our party.”

Rebecca: “Well, ours and our housemates.”

Nikki: “Right? I *wish* I could afford the rent on my own. This house is so huge.”

Rebecca: “I’m not sure how well our plan’s working, though.”

Nikki: “Yeah. Everyone’s still packed downstairs. We figured we’d keep the more vanilla stuff down there in the living room and kitchen. You know, to kind of ease everyone into the whole experience.”

Rebecca: “The second floor’s seeing a little bit of action.”

Nikki: “Well, all the gay guys obviously flocked to their room.” 

Rebecca: “And there’s always a bunch of dudes in the gangbang room every time I peek in there.” 

Nikki: [Poutingly:] “Never any girls though.” 

Rebecca: [Exaggerated sigh of disappointment] “Probably way too intimidating.”

Nikki: “We probably should have cut a hole in the wall between there and the gloryhole room. I’ve seen some girls wander in there.”

Rebecca: “Hardly any traffic up here, though.” 

Nikki: [Disappointedly:] “No, there isn’t. I think everyone caught on that the content becomes a little more ... *specialized* with every floor up.”

Rebecca: “Well, at least this cutie made it all the way to the top.”

Nikki: [Pleased and excitedly:] “That’s right she did!”

Rebecca: “What room did she just walk out of again?”

Nikki: “Aw, you’re making her blush!”

Rebecca: “It wasn’t the femdom room. That’s down there. Although something tells me she’d be totally into that.”

Nikki: “Why? Just because she’s been standing here not saying a word even while we talk about her in the third person?”

Rebecca: “Could be. Here, let’s keep pretending that we don’t know *exactly* what room she just walked out of after, what was it, Nikki? Ten whole minutes in there?”

Nikki: “Mmm, more like fifteen.” [To the listener:] “Sorry, hun, but I was lying before. We totally *were* lurking out here.”

Rebecca: “Well, let’s refresh our memory and find out what’s so mesmerizing in there.”

Nikki: “Ooo, let’s.” [To the listener:] “Come on, baby. Take my hand. Let’s follow the Beckster.”

Rebecca: [Sternly:] “Bitch, for the last time, call me anything but Rebecca and I will end you.”

(Optional) {Sound effect: door opening}

Nikki: “Come on, baby. In we go.”

Rebecca: “Aw, she’s so shy.”

Nikki: “Yeah, but she’s a good girl. Hey Becksy?”

Rebecca: [Warningly:] “Nikki.”

Nikki: “Sorry. Rebecca? Do me a favor? Now that we’re in here? Close the door.”

Rebecca: [More agreeably:] “Sure thing.”

(Optional) {Sound effect: door closing}

(Optional) {Cut off background party noises with the door closing}

Nikki: “And now be a dear and lock it.”

Rebecca: [Mischievously:] “My pleasure.”

(Optional) {Sound effect: lock clicking, bolt sliding, and/or doorchain rattling}

Nikki: [Whispering seductively in one ear:] “You’re not even fighting this, are you? This a fucking dream come true for you.”

Rebecca: [Normal volume in other ear:] “It is for us too. I take it back, Nikki. Our plan is working perfectly.”

Nikki: [Still whispering while planting little kisses around listener’s neck and ear:] “We threw this party just for you.”

Rebecca: “Just to find a cute girl like you.”

Nikki: [Still whispering and peppering light kisses:] “Just to find that special girl who would find this room and just ... *linger.*”

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Even now she can’t take her eyes off that screen.”

Nikki: [Still whispering and peppering kisses:] “Like what you see, sweetie?”

Rebecca: [Teasingly:] “Girls with cocks?”

Nikki: “Then you’ll love what I have here.”

Rebecca: “Don’t resist us, baby. Just let Nikki guide your hand.”

Nikki: “Mmm, feel that?”

Rebecca: “That’s Nikki’s cock.”

Nikki: “Trust me, baby. That ain’t a dildo.”

Rebecca: “That’s a real live flesh-and-blood cock straining against those jeans.”

Nikki: [Slightly pleadingly, whispering:] “Squeeze it for me.” [Then, gasps]

Rebecca: [More dominantly:] “Squeeze it harder.”

Nikki: [More breathless, gasping and whispering] “Fuck ...”

Rebecca: “Here, why don’t you turn around, Nikki, and back that perfect ass against her crotch. And you, girl? You just take your hand off that cock and play with Nikki’s tits for now.”

Nikki: [Poutingly] “Aw.”

Rebecca: “Don’t worry, you two. We’re just getting started. And we both know what this girl wants in the end, don’t we?

Nikki: [More brightly:] “We sure do.” [Then sighs and gasps and moans through the following action]

Rebecca: [Speaking into one ear and then the other, back and forth]: “Go on. Play with those tits. Cup them. Squeeze them. Maybe give them a fun little jiggle. Just because Nikki’s packing a dick doesn’t mean she doesn’t like being touched like a woman. Good girl. No no no, don’t *look* at her tits. Keep your eyes right on that fucking screen while you play with them. Use your hands to show her how *excited* you are to play with those perfect tits while you watch that pretty girl run her tongue all around the head of that other girl’s massive cock. See how she keeps darting back to her slit to lick up every single drop of precum that comes oozing out? That could be you. That *will* be you. There’s no turning back now. You fell right into our trap.”

Nikki: [Breathlessly laughing] “You’re so sick, Becks.”

Rebecca: [Harshly, without humor] “Call me Becks again and I won’t share this pretty girl with you.” [Then, to the listener:] “We’re recording this, you know. We have a camera set up—well, I won’t tell you where. But I *can* tell you we already have a good shot of you feeling up Nikki a moment ago. And sure, *maybe* she’s only wearing a strap-on down there, but you don’t know that, and you felt her up anyway.” [Laughing evilly] “And besides, we’ve already got ten or fifteen minutes of you just staring wide-eyed at that screen from before. Probably rubbing yourself through those tight little jeans, too. And baby? We made sure that screen is well within shot so everyone can see what you’re watching.”

Nikki: [Almost whimpering with pain and pleasure] “Oh god, I think that’s turning her on even more.”

Rebecca: “That’s fucking right, it’s turning her on more. It’s what she wants. To be used and abused by a couple of girls with big, meaty cocks. It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t have a choice in it anymore. I don’t think we have to threaten her with the obvious. That we’ll totally go downstairs and play the video from up here for everyone down there to see, so everyone knows *exactly* what gets her rocks off. I think she’s going to do exactly what we tell her to do regardless.”

Nikki: “And what are we going to tell her to do?”

Rebecca: “Mmm, I think it’s about time to tell her to get down on her knees. Isn’t that right, girl?”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Oh my god, she’s already dropping down.”

Rebecca: “I told you. She’s going to do exactly what we tell her to do because this is exactly what she wants. Just look at those pretty eyes pleading at us.”

Nikki: “Aw, but I think she kind of was into you threatening her like that.”

Rebecca: “I think you’re right. Hey Nikki?”

Nikki: “Yes?”

Rebecca: “Why don’t you go to my nightstand there and fetch me the cuffs from the drawer?”

Nikki: [Excitedly] “Ooo, sure thing.”

Rebecca: “Is that would you need, girl? A little last pretense that all this is totally outside your control? That way you can just relax and let it happen, because you don’t have a choice anymore?”

Nikki: “Got ‘em!”

Rebecca: [Patronizingly:] “It’s okay, pretty girl. Just put your hands behind your back and let Nikki cuff those sweet wrists. Just kneel there before me and pretend that you totally don’t want me to rape that pretty mouth of yours.”

Nikki: [Kneeling behind listener and whispering in one ear:] “Are you ready for that, bitch?”

Rebecca: “Ooo, look at her try to hide that smile!”

Nikki: [Whispering more seethingly in other ear:] “Yeah? You like it rough, cumslut? How about I just grab your hair and shove your face right into Bec’s crotch?”

Rebecca: [Crossly] “Bitch! What did I tell you?”

Nikki: [Still whispering:] “Know why I keep calling her Bec and Becksy and Beckster? Because it works her up into *such* a state.”

Rebecca: “I’ll show you a fucking state.”

(Optional) {Sound effect: zipper unzipping}

Nikki: [Laughing] “Oh, just look at her smile at the sight of your dick!”

Rebecca: “Is this what you want, pretty girl?”

Nikki: “Me gripping you by the hair while Sexy Bexy smacks your pretty face?”

(Optional) {Sound effect: flesh slapping as Rebecca smacks the listener with her cock}

Rebecca: “She’s in absolute heaven right now.”

Nikki: [Whispering in one ear:] “Mmm, so are we.”

Rebecca: “Here, girl. Stick out your tongue. That’s it. Open wide. Let me slap it.”

Nikki: [Whispering in other ear:] “Now wrap your lips around her and ... suck ... her ... *cock.*”

Rebecca: “Mmm.”

Nikki: “That’s it. You’re such a good girl! Just look at you go. But slow down a bit. Just give her tip a little tease. That’s it. Pucker those cheeks up. Get some nice suction going. Show Beckster what you can do.”

Rebecca: [Harshly:] “What did I fucking tell you about that?”

Nikki: [Laughing] “See how she started fucking your mouth when I called her Beckster, like it’s somehow your fault?”

Rebecca: “Hold her fucking head still.”

Nikki: [Laughing] “I don’t even have to! She totally just froze in place the instant you said that.” [Whispering in one ear:] “But I’ll hold you tight anyway, darling. You seem to like that, don’t you? Don’t you?”

Rebecca: “Answer her!”

Nikki: [Mockingly mimicking the listener’s response:] “Mm-hmm.”

Rebecca: “Again!”

Nikki: “You heard her. *Again.* Let her feel you *moan* around her cock. Oh *fuck* yes. You like the way she’s burying that cock down your throat? Shoving it as far as in as she can get? Huh? Answer her.”

Rebecca: [Seethingly, almost to herself:] “Take it ... take it ... take it ...”

Nikki: “Aw, I know deepthroating can be tough when you’re not used to it. Let me help you out and just push your head closer ... closer ...”

Rebecca: “Fucking let go. Give me room, and ...” [Grunting:] “Yes ... yes ... that’s it ... now you’re fucking taking it, you little fucking bitch.”

Nikki: “That is *so* hot. Do you like that, baby? Her gripping you by the hair and facefucking the living shit out of you? Mmm, the roof of your mouth is going to be so bruised tomorrow, baby. But it’s worth it, isn’t it? Here, let’s see, and ... yep, you are totally soaking through your jeans, aren’t you? Answer me. Answer every single time I ask you anything.”

Rebecca: “Come on, cocksucker.”

Nikki: “Aw, she totally twitched at that!”

Rebecca: “I’ll make her fucking twitch alright.”

Nikki: “Spread your knees wider, baby. That’s right. Let me just stroke you through these tight little jeans. Mmm, they make your ass look so pert and fuckable.”

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Aw, I felt another moan there, pretty girl.”

Nikki: “Yeah? Want me to grab your hips here and grind my cock up and down your ass? Do you feel that? Hmm? Need me to grind harder?”

Rebecca: “Oh god, I’m not going to last.”

Nikki: “I don’t think you have to. *I* think we found a new playmate. I think she’s going to be coming back and back and back for more of this.”

Rebecca: “Is she right, cocksucker? Or is this the last we’ll ever see of you?”

Nikki: [Mockingly mimicking the listener’s response:] “Uh-uh!”

Rebecca: “Then here ... I ... cum ...” [Grunts and grunts and then cries out orgasmically]

Nikki: [Whispering excitedly in one ear:] “Yes, yes. That’s it. Gulp it down. Gulp it all fucking down, love. Such a good girl. Such a pretty girl.”

Rebecca: [Gasping] “Such a pretty cocksucker.”

Nikki: “Mm-hmm.” [Whispering in other ear:] “I bet you can’t help thinking about sucking the next cock, can you? It’s kind of like getting tattoos. That endorphin rush gets you hooked to the whole experience, doesn’t it? It just makes you want more, and more, and more. ”

Rebecca: [Regaining her breath] “Good girl. Lick it up. Clean me all up.”

Nikki: “Good thing for you you have one more cock to suck tonight.”

Rebecca: “How do you want her?”

Nikki: [Rising to her feet] “Well, you might like the rough stuff, but I like being pampered. Why don’t you uncuff her while I make myself comfy right on the edge of this bed?”

(Optional) {Sound effects: zipper unzipping and clothes ruffling as Nikki undresses}

Rebecca: [Kneeling behind listener and speaking in one ear] “I know what she wants. Nikki wants you to show her how much you fucking love this. Nikki’s a sweet girl. She has much more of a conscience than I do. And you wouldn’t want her to feel bad about what we’ve done to you tonight, would you? No. You want to prove to her that this is exactly what you wanted right from the start. So go on. Prove it. See that big stiff cock of hers staring back at you? Go crawl over to it. Uh-uh-uh! Not like that. *Slink* your way over. That’s right. Ass in the air, swaying back and forth, back and forth. Take your time. And look her in the eye as you crawl your way over. Show her how hungry you are for that cock.”

Nikki: “Oh my god, that look in her eye is making me leak.”

Rebecca: “Be a good girl and lick that up for her. Go on. You see it there. That tiny bead of pretty cum starting to drip from her tip. Be a good girl and catch it with your tongue.”

Nikki: “God, that is *so* fucking hot.”

Rebecca: “What? The way she just licked her lips with your sweet cum? Or the way she’s just staring at your cock now, so fucking desperate for me to tell her to put her mouth all over it.”

Nikki: [Frustratedly:] “You’re such a goddamn tease.”

Rebecca: “Part those pretty lips, pretty girl. Open your mouth a little. Make her think she’s just seconds away from the best blowjob she’s ever had. Tease that cock with your breath.”

Nikki: “Oh, come on come on come on!”

Rebecca: “Hold it. *Hold* it. And now give her one ... little ... lick.”

Nikki: [Sighs with pleasure]

Rebecca: “Just the one, right over her tip. Now inch closer toward the base. And look her in the eye. Always look her in the eye. Nikki, you too. Stare back at her. Gaze right into those pretty fuck-me eyes of hers.”

Nikki: “Oh my god, I think I’m in love with her.”

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Let’s not get carried away. She’s only our new fucktoy. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a plaything to service us. I don’t think she’s quite ready for a real relationship with two hot futa girls like us.” [Mischievously speaking closer to listener’s ear:] “But I think she’s totally down for being our on-call booty call, any hour, any day, every night. Am I right, pretty girl?”

Nikki: “Answer her.”

[Slight pause for response]

Rebecca: “Good girl. Now give her a nice, long lick up the bottom of her shaft, all the way up to the tip. And when you get there, pretty girl? You show her what you can do. Go on. I’m not going to tell you what to do anymore. You just do whatever feels right. Go on and prove to Nikki how gratifying it is to be bobbing up and down on her fat pulsing cock just like that.”

Nikki: “Oh my fucking God, yes. God, Becks, she’s a total fucking natural.”

Rebecca: “I’ll let that one slide for now. I don’t want to upset her rhythm. And you’re right. She *is* a natural.”

Nikki: “Yes yes yes, use your hands.”

Rebecca: “Mmm, that’s right. Squeeze her by the base. Trap all that blood in the tip of her cock. Feel her pulse beating inside your fists? Inside your mouth?”

Nikki: “Fuck! I’m not going to last either!”

Rebecca: “Aw, look at that! Open mouth, open tongue, all ready for you to shoot your load all over her pretty face. Keep stroking her, pretty girl. Just like that. Use both hands. Pump her faster.”

Nikki: “Oh my fucking *God!*” [Cries out with orgasm]

Rebecca: [Laughing] “You weren’t lying, girl. Look at you shoot that jizz all over her. Aw, and look how *happy* she looks. Her very first facial, and she fucking loves it.”

Nikki: [Fighting to regain breath] “Holy ... holy ...”

Rebecca: “Aw, and now she’s sucking on that cock some more!”

Nikki: [Gasping] “Oh God, it’s so sensitive.”

Rebecca: “Just look at *you* twitch now.”

Nikki: [Panting:] “I can’t ... I can’t ... take it ...”

Rebecca: “She simply doesn’t want to let your cock go.”

Nikki: [Groans with over-stimulation]

Rebecca: “Okay, girl. That’s enough. Sorry. I guess we were both just too excited to finally find such a willing slut like you. Hmm. Here, I have an idea. First, let’s just scoop all this jizz that Nikki shot all over this sweet pretty face and put it right ... where it ... belongs. Good girl, lick it up. Suck it down. Swallow every last drop. Now, if you really enjoyed this, if you *really* want to be our plaything, I’ll make a deal with you. It’s very, very simple. Nikki and I are going to go back down and check on our other guests and see how the party’s going. We’re going to mingle and flirt and have some more drinks and get our ... *stamina* back. And if you’re still up here waiting when we come back, well, we’ll do this all over again. Only this time, we’ll really take our time with that gorgeous mouth of yours.”

Nikki: [Sitting up and speaking into the listener’s ear:] “And maybe we’ll save some cum for that cute little ass.”

Rebecca: “Come on, Nikki. Let’s go. She has a choice to make.”

Nikki: “Just give me a moment. I want to taste my cum on her breath.” [Kisses the listener slowly and wetly] “Mmm.”

Rebecca: “Bye for now, pretty girl.”

Nikki: “I hope we’ll see you in a bit.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: lock unlocking, door opening and closing}


End file.
